


LeeTay: My Monster

by Val12



Category: BL-Fanfic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val12/pseuds/Val12
Summary: Their love story had always been quite different from others. Lee had never been his knight in shining armor. On the contrary he was the opposite; he had always been the one who had always caused him troubles. His monster or you could call his worst nightmare. But then Lee had always been quiet content with this description of Tay's as he had always been the only one in Tay's thoughts until had fateful day when their equation had suddenly changed.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 1





	LeeTay: My Monster

Their love story had always been quite different from others. Lee had never been his knight in shining armor. On the contrary he was the opposite; he had always been the one who had always caused him troubles. His monster or you could call his worst nightmare. But then Lee had always been quiet content with this description of Tays as he had always been the only one in Tay's thoughts until had fateful day when their equation had suddenly changed.  
Lee was the college hunk or in Tay's words a bully, who was quite popular and he had his own group which ruled the college as Lees father was the trustee of the college, because of which even teachers were scared to go against him.  
Tay had been the new kid in college and for some reason Lee had started to target him from the first day of college. Lees friends had been quite shocked when they saw Lees obsession with Tay but then they decided to join in the everyday fun.

It had been a regular day for him he was thinking of devices to make Tays life miserable, but this was not an easy task as he was usually quite a happy go lucky kind of a guy.  
Poye: what's up man, what is cooking in that devious mind of yours.  
Lee: nothing peng(friend), I think it has been quite some time we didn't have our daily dose of fun don't you think.  
Gun: hmm. you are quite right.  
Moon: what say guys??? Then what are we waiting for.  
Lee: hey see my Tay has just entered college why don't we go and have some fun????  
Ray: don't, let him be.  
M: come on Ray it's not as if we are going to harm him or something. We are just trying to have some fun.  
Poye: come on guys, you people are just ruining the fun lets go.  
(And they all head towards Tay)  
Lee: some one looks quite happy guys don’t you feel???(tries to stop him)  
Tay: what you got to do with that, if I am happy or sad its none of your business???  
Lee: ohh how can that be obviously it’s my business because I am the only one who can make you sad got it???  
Tay: Lee let me go, I have class to attend unlike some as my dad is not the trustee (he tries to go but lee pulls him tries to stop him)  
Tay: let me go you bully  
Just then they hear someone saying  
Voice: if the boy wants to go then why don't you let him go???  
Lee: and may I ask who are you to give me this wonderful advice mind your own business mister.  
Tay:(to that boy) you just go from here. Don't interfere please just go (in a pleading voice)  
Lee: aren’t you being too protective towards him, is he your boyfriend, let me see who is the one who is bringing out this new side of yours. (Leaves Tay and goes towards the new guy).  
Tay:(suddenly comes between both of them and tries to protect the new guy). Don't harm him please just let him go (but seeing this Lee gets more enraged).  
***  
Poye: Lee let it go na, we are getting late for class I have already gotten a warning I can’t have another one. {and just then the peon comes and informs them that a professor was calling for a class meeting)  
Lee: (to Tay) we will finish this later….  
While walking towards their class room…  
Poye : what does he want with us, I hope its not to give us a detention or something…

To the new guy…  
Tay: hie, I am Tay  
new guy: Dheeraj kayshap  
Tay: thanks for saving me just now, and one advice try and keep your distance from them especially that monster  
Dheeraj: don’t worry about me, but do they do this to everyone or are they just targeting you.  
Tay: forget it as I don’t want to spoil my mood talking about them, come I will introduce you to my friends.

Professors office (I am going to call the professor as Raghav)  
raghav: I have to give you some exciting news our college is going to host a inter-college fest, called Raga and i want u all to participate in it but there is a problem here according to the competition requirement there should be minimum 4 members in the band so who ever are interested please give me your band name, their member information by the end of the day.  
Off: this is not done yar, now from where are we supposed to get the fifth member from and where is Tay {in an irritated voice}  
just then Tay enters with dheeraj  
Arm: why are you getting irritated look your peng(friend) is here.  
Tay: what happened guys why do you look so tensed  
Off narrates to him about the competition and its requirements.  
Tay: Buddha what are we to do now?????????  
Off: I don’t know anything get me a fifth member from anywhere, I am not going to miss this opportunity to show that looser Lee and his band of monkeys.  
Arm: that’s there, but to achieve that from where are we to get a fourth member at such a short notice, (but then suddenly notices Dheeraj and pointing towards him) who is he?  
Tay: ohh Buddha, I forgot about him guys this is Dheeraj and Dheeraj these are my two best friends and my band mates. Guys you won’t believe what that monster did this morning. (and starts narrating to them all that happened in the morning)  
Off: so Dheeraj you stood against Lee Thanat  
Dheeraj: soo  
Off: no like that only {and in deep thoughts} ...  
all are in deep thoughts about what to do and where to get the fifth member from  
Tay: Oh Buddha what are we to do, why such things always happens with us  
then suddenly Arm had a eureka moment.  
Arm : Dheeraj do you know to play any instrument or can you sign  
Dh: I am a guitarist; I have been playing since I was five...  
Arm: oh great then he can be our fourth member, what say guys..  
Off : great and this just solve all are problems  
dheeraj: but i am not so sure guys, I have just joined college..  
Off: come on Dheeraj Tay tell him na  
Tay: please Dheeraj please say yes {with a puppy dog face}  
Dheeraj: ok, I am in {they proceed towards raghav sirs office for registration}  
after completing the registration process, they come out and see Lee and his group of friends (monkeys, according to off)  
Lee : so Off you finally found your fourth soldier to compete against us.  
Off : I don’t require anyone else, I alone am enough to deal with you  
Lee : in your dreams Off in your dreams, by the way who is this fourth members of yours, and just then he sees Dheeraj standing near Tay  
Lee : ahh so you are the chosen one, let the game begin.  
Dheeraj : whatever, lets go Tay  
Lee: you are leaving this battle so early; you have chosen the wrong person Off he can’t compete against me and stop touching Tay.  
Dheeraj: what is your problem and why do you keep ticking him (Tay). Who are you to him, if he is uncomfortable with my touch, he can tell me that?  
at this Tay and Arm begin to laugh and this enrages Lee  
Lee: so, you like others touching you huh? {and holds Tay’s shoulders and gives Arm a piercing look}  
Dheeraj: leave him {and pushes Lee away from Tay}  
Lee: how dare you {punches Dheeraj}  
which ensues a fight between them in the meantime Tay tries to stop them but Lee by mistake Lee pushes Tay and he has a fall.  
Dheeraj: are you, all right?  
Tay: yaa, i am fine  
when Lee sees that Tay is hurt h immediately comes to him.  
Lee: I ...  
Tay: (ignores him and just walks off with his friends)  
Lee: {whispers} I am sorry I never wanted to hurt you.  
***  
Due to the scene that had been created outside raghav sirs office Tay had been quite upset he knew his monster well, he knew that he short tempered but today it had hurt (but in the meantime Lee was searching for Tay in college)  
Terrace  
Lee: Tay  
Tay: why are u here (in a angry voice)  
Lee : I am sorry tîi rák (darling), I am really sorry please forgive me.  
Tay : (signs) why can't we just stop all this its killing me I can't pretend anymore  
Lee : I know this pretence of hate and ignorance is even tough for me but if the truth comes out it will destroy everything  
Tay : i know but ...  
Lee : i can understand your problem, I get you I know I am irresistible that you can't be away from me  
Tay : what non sense ????????  
Lee : but on a serious note just be away from that new guy  
Tay : he is just a good friend  
Lee : i know but he doesn't give me good vibes  
Tay : possessive monster  
Tay : (in a serious voice) Lee when are we going to tell them  
Lee : i don't know maybe after the inter college fest  
Tay : alright then 

A few days had passed away after the terrace scene, Tay and Lee were trying their level best to keep their emotions under control and in the meantime the inter college fest practice were going on in full swing leetay would try different ways and means to be with each other and after the office scene Lee had mellowed towards Tay in public as well and this was observed by Off and he felt that something was not correct and once while Tay was going to meet Lee he decides to follow him 

Off now had the perfect weapon to destroy Lee, after that day he started to follow them and our leetay were in their paradise they didn’t know what storm was going to come their way and Off had devised a perfect plan to break these two as well as the Lee and his band he didnt had any grudge against Tay but he now has to be the pawn in destroying them and he got the perfect chance just two days before the inter college competition, our two love birds were romancing on the terrace and this seemed the perfect opportunity to Off he messaged Gun to come and meet him on the terrace  
Gun: why does he want to meet me on the terrace  
Poey: what happened?  
Moon: u idiot how will she know let’s go and find out  
With that they leave for the terrace.  
When they reached the terrace, they were shocked would be an understatement  
Poey: Lee!!! what is going on?????????  
Lee : guys {in shock]  
Gun: you knew this (to Off) and that’s why you called us here  
Off ; yes i knew it and i had been following them for quite a few days  
Off : Gun i just wanted to show you that Lee is not perfect even he has his secrets  
Gun: twhy Lee why would you do something like this ???????? how could you lie to us  
Lee : listen to me guys  
moon: what are we supposed to listen to the truth is in front of us  
Lee: guys i can explain this  
Poey: no Lee it is too late for all that (and they start leaving)  
Lee: guys i can do anything you want but just forgive me this time  
Moon: okk Lee then we want you to decide Tay or us  
Lee: moon, don’t do this I really love him  
Poey: no Lee she is right Tay or us, as rules are rules and we don’t date these commoners it was you who made that rule and because of which Off couldn’t date Gun.  
Lee didnt know what to do and whom to choose he was in a dilemma on one hand he had his love and on the other he had his friends who were his only family and in all there was Off who knew that his plan had worked quite well and he had his revenge against Lee who had separated him from his love Gun and hence left from there  
and for Tay she didn’t know what hit him a minute ago his life was perfect and now it was in pieces shattered in front of his eyes and he couldn’t do anything about it, he knew his monster was in great pain he even knew that how important his friends were for him so he took a decision because he couldn’t take him away from them  
Tay: Lee i think they are right we are not good for each other  
Lee: Tay what are you saying  
Tay: that it would be better that we would part ways now only for us as well as for everyone and with that he had walked away leaving shattered Lee behind  
Lee’s friends had got what they wanted and Off was happy as he knew that there were cracks developing in them and in the meantime the college fest had begun but in all this Lees friends could see that Lee had lost his spark  
the D- day had also arrived when the bands had to compete against each other all the performances were quite good but Fab5 (Lees band) won because they felt that their lead had sung exceptionally well, he had pain in his voice that they could relate with  
fab5 could see that Lee was very unhappy he looked defeated and they thought of cheering him up  
suddenly Lee gets a message  
cabir: come and meet us on the terrace  
on the terrace  
Lee: guys what happened why are we here???????  
Ray: we have decided to have a victory party  
Lee; here??????????  
Poey: why only you have copy right on the terrace or what?  
Lee: huh??????????  
Gun: Lee i forgot to ask you how did it happen??????????  
Lee: what?????  
Gun: you and Tay  
Lee: I don’t know Gun it just happened  
voice: and now do you know how it happened  
Lee couldn’t believe his ears as he turned behind  
Lee; Tay  
Toey: don’t look so shocked this sad Lee is not so you, if this buffoon can give us a big sacrifice for you then even, we can tolerate him.  
moon: we accept him Lee we can’t see you like that and with that she goes and gets Tay and pushes her towards Lee  
Ray: welcome to the family Tay

Lee does realize his mistake and apologizes to OFFGUN, and they all come to know that OFF-Gun had been dating secretly and they do forgive Lee but Off does forgive him with lots of recusancy(objections).


End file.
